guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Way of the Assassin
Soooo basically every hit = critical? Kessel 11:25, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :Not quite... but quite alot of them, though.Ubermancer 21:47, 23 September 2006 (CDT) ::There are going to be a lot of happy A/Ds out there.193.61.111.50 07:17, 25 September 2006 (CDT) Going to be a lot of happy A/R's out there, especially with a few of the new bow attacks. hmm lets say you go crazy... 16 CS/15 Weapon thats 16% from CS 37% from WotA and 7% from Critical Eye. Then another 22% (21.6) from weapon attribute. grand total = 82% Critical. --Midnight08 09:28, 26 September 2006 (CDT) :insane criticals...--Life Infusion 20:57, 28 September 2006 (CDT) :: And if you're using daggers, throw in the double strike chance, and then the critical chance of those strikes...Apeiron 12:24, 1 December 2006 (CST) :::It's better to go 16 weapon and 15 CS, because weapon mastery gives more crit hit percentage than CS itself. CS is merely a bonus.--62.235.147.89 05:58, 26 December 2006 (CST) ::::Be warned, I have some more math for insane crits- 16 Dagger mastery gives 23.2% chance to crit. 15 Critical strikes gives a 15% chance to crit. Way of the Assassin w/ an enchantment gives a 35% chance to crit. Critical Eye gives a 35% chance to crit. Overall, this is is 35+35+15+23.2=108.2% chance to critical [[User:Marin Bloodbane|''Marin Bloodbane]] 07:18, 21 February 2007 (CST) :::::I highly doubt that Guild Wars adds critical chances like that. Statisically, it is much more likely that they multiply the inverses together to get the inverse of the correct chance of it. Ok, that sounds complicated, but it's real math, honest. Using your figures, this comes out to .65*.65*.85*.768=.28, approximately, or a 72% chance of criticals. Math is power. ::::::It is also worth noting that it is actually better to invest the extra in critical strikes then dagger mastr because critical strikes raises the effectiveness of WotA and Critical Eye.--Devils Apprentice 09:34, 14 April 2007 (CDT) I think Way of Perfection would go really well with it, being an enchantment and needing criticals--Blade 04:18, 3 October 2006 (CDT) Or Sharpen Daggers, seeing as it can be maintained more easily...Or Assassin's Remedy, making you immune to every condition bar blind...Or Critical Defences (assume 1.33s attack speed and 75% crit chance, in 6 seconds you get off ~4 attacks, not counting dual hits, total chance of not getting acritical in that time is one in 256, I think, making this last a very long time)...There are a lot of good skills to go here. -Khoross 07:23, 4 October 2006 (CDT) Boss near the NE end of Dejarin estate by the bridge that's straight east/west. --Fyren 21:25, 27 October 2006 (CDT) :Thank you, thank you, thank you for finding this boss!!! :D. Sir On The Edge 10:14, 29 October 2006 (CST) lol @ the notes — Skuld 13:26, 23 November 2006 (CST) :Major Jeahr himself was one of the culprits. Spooky! d: — Skuld 04:41, 30 November 2006 (CST) Killed the trivia. Besides that the Naruto reference was dumb, there are many Japanese words that use -dou/-道. --Fyren 04:29, 30 November 2006 (CST) Ugh, almost every single martial art in Japan and some not have "do" at the end. --Silk Weaker 04:34, 30 November 2006 (CST) Hehe, the Trivia was kinda funny... anyways, aside from the Naruto part, that note may be true. "Way of the Ninja" is an actual term, and contrary to what some people believe, is NOT a quote started in Naruto (Ninjas were actually around before Naruto was). The term is probably what the basis of the skill name is here, as Assassins are fundamentally Ninjas in GW. Please note that I am in no way bashing or insulting Naruto, the popular anime series. But also note that I am trying my best to bash or insult Naruto fans. Stupid fans. Jioruji Derako 02:35, 20 December 2006 (CST) :Hell yeah, don't bash Naruto, bash the fans of Naruto. Me, I'm not a fan of Naruto, I'm the fan of the artist who created Naruto. I buy the manga just to read his comments. How weird am I? About this skill, though - it's useless except to keep up Critical Defenses... in other words it's only useful for farming physical damage monsters. :( Skyreal 07:38, 28 December 2006 (CST) :not really, if you critical you gain energy, so this means you can afford to use HUGE energy cost skills if you want, a little like warriors endurance, but can be combined with critical eye-defenses-perfection...the list is almost endless. ':: Soqed Hozi ::' 17:39, 7 January 2007 (CST) This makes me want to actually make an assassin. AmericanVlad 15:36, 18 February 2007 (CST) Stance killed the critical star If this weren't a stance it might actually be useful. You need IAS to get the most of it, which you can't get without a stance (or be P or D prime). A/R won't interrupt crap without an IAS. A P/D will get about the same number of crits using Focused Anger and GftE with a scythe, and it will get IAS. There is just no reason to use this skill, any number of other elites will do more damage. If Anet wants this to be an elite on par with others, then it should be a 'skill' not a stance; even if that means reducing its crit rate increase.--12pxWindjammer 11:21, 19 February 2007 (CST) :A 33% IAS gives 50% more damage but critical hits (which takes the max damage multiplied by the square root of 2, ~1.414) give more than 41% more damage. I'm just saying that the loss of 33% IAS is not as bad as it sounds. - Schmerdro ::Plus it synergises wonderfully with Critical Defenses, giving you defence, extra damage, bonus energy and activating in stance / while enchanted weapons for little cost. A lovely elite. RossMM 20:51, 22 March 2007 (CDT) :::Also there is a dervish enchantment which I forget the name of that increases attack speed, along with satisfying WotA's enchantment requirement and the high critical rating on scythes, it's a deadly combonation.--Devils Apprentice 09:47, 14 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Heart of Fury is the dervish enchant you're thinking about, but that's in the mysticism line... two primary attributes FTW! :::::Also note that increased crits>IAS if you are facing SS/Empathy etc. Also that this will trigger on a dagger chain, adding to that damage, whereas an IAS will just make the chain work faster. 144.32.128.113 06:51, 29 May 2007 (CDT) Stacking If you have +20% from this and +10% from the other (random numbers) is it +30%? --image:Necromancer-icon-small.png Skax459 21:07, 29 May 2007 (CDT) :yep--Diddy Bow 09:05, 17 June 2007 (CDT) ::You sure? Go test. I pretty sure it stacks multiplicatively, contrary to want the skill suggests. I think it takes the base chance to critical, 17 at 12 WM and multiplies it by 1.20 and then 1.10 to get a grand total of 22% chance to crit. :::It Says "Additional Chance" therefore crit1 + crit2 = crit3 Enchantment? What's a good enchantment to keep up with this skill? [[User:Mr. Fahrenheit|'Mr. Fahrenheit']] 04:53, 10 July 2007 (CDT) For two in PvE Critical Agility and Critical Defenses is a no brainer, they both feed each others requirements and they have very good abilites. With the latter, critical defenses would go well in PvP as it gives a brillant defense which can be kept indefinetely with little effort to maintain as you can use Wild Blow to give on-demand refesh if you are very unlucky which is quite good as it removes a stance and a sin shouldn't need adrenaline anyway. Flechette Any Non assassin enchantments? [[User:Mr. Fahrenheit|'Mr. Fahrenheit']] 04:53, 10 July 2007 (CDT) It really depends on your class, however you shouldn't be using it as a /A from the fact the it feeds mainly off the critical strikes attribute. I suppose, though that a enchantment linked to your build is the best way to go. Flechette 04:59, 10 July 2007 (CDT) Alright thanks [[User:Mr. Fahrenheit|'Mr. Fahrenheit']] 03:14, 13 July 2007 (CDT) Buff Needs one, after all the nerfs to Sins. I'd say an IAS or additional damage on hit. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.]][[user_talk:St. Michael|мıкε''']] 15:54, 11 July 2008 (UTC)